


Shards and Fragments

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colection of prompts all centering around Will and Jem. <br/>Argue: "Will, you are not exterminating all of the ducks in the world and that is final!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards and Fragments

**001\. Tired**

"Come on." Will murmured, stooping down to pull Jem gently into his arms, standing up with ease and walking towards the bedroom. "You should rest."

"I can walk you know." Jem answered half heartedly, hands moving to wrap around Will's neck despite his protest.

**002\. Back Alley**

Will didn't know whether to curse the damn creature that had turned Jem into a creature of the night- Or to thank him for allowing his parabatai to stay with him that much longer.

**003\. Sunrise**

"I just want to see another sunrise," Jem whispered weakly, clutching at Will's hand as he gazed at his partner in desperation. "Please, Will. Just help me hold on for one more..."

**004\. Hot**

Will gazed at his best friend hungrily, watching as that lithe body cut through the water. He swallowed, taking a quick sip of his drink, brushing the sweat from his forehead. It was to _hot_.

**005\. Friend**

Friends. He had to keep reminding himself of that. Friends. Just friends. And nothing more. ...No matter how he wished it otherwise.

**006\. Cheat**

"My life for his. Deal?" Sharp teeth rose into a blood chilling smile, red eyes glowing eerily as a thin bony hand rose to meet his.

"Deal little Shadowhunter."

**007\. Shelter**

They laid there under their cocoon of blankets, blocking out the world with each other.

**008\. Borrow**

"Jem, darling, you know how much I love and adore you-"

"Will," Jem cut in, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"What?!" Will staggered back, lifting a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You don't believe me? Jem! I'm astounded!"

**009\. Alter**

"Dear _god_ ," Wil spoke, a horrified expression on his face. "They don't really expect you to stand on _that_ do they?"

**010\. Peace**

"Sleep easily, my love." Jem murmured gently, brushing soft ebony strands back from Will's face, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to kiss forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

**011\. Crazy**

They stared at Will for a moment, speechless until-

"Dear god, he's finally gone mad. Now he'll be even more intolerable."

**012\. Love**

"You can't love me Jem! You can't!" Will whispered desperatly, tears building in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

**013\. New**

"That's new." Will remarked, stepping into the room and shedding his jacket.

Jem hummed gently in reply, setting the delicate instrument down into its case, snapping the padded top shut.

Slightly tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders. "What inspired it?"

The pale haired man leaned back, tilting his head to the side to brush his lips against the taller of the two's neck. "You."

**014\. Happy**

"Will," Jem murmured quietly, cupping his cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I don't want you to just do this because of what I told you-"

Will cut him off with a quick kiss, pulling back just enough to be understood, lips brushing his. " _You're_ what I want."

**015\. Reverse**

Sometimes Will wondered what it would be like if _he_ was the one addicted to the drugs and Jem was the supposedly 'cursed' one.

**016\. Torn**

"One of them is going to die, Shadowhunter." The Warlock hissed, raising flaming hand towards the two figures. "Choose which."

**017\. Mate**

Will nipped at Jem's neck, sharp teeth skimming along delicate skin. He shuddered. "Mine."

Jem nodded, wrapping his arms around the taller man's broad shoulders. "Yours." He agreed breathlessly. "All yours."

**018\. Danger**

His legs ached and his lungs screamed for air but he couldn't stop not when Jem was in trouble, not when he _needed_ him.

**019\. Touch**

Jem stiffed when he pulled gently on the soft strands of pale silver before melting into his lap, nearly purring in contentment sending soft amused chuckles from Will's mouth. The smaller man didn't even have the power to scold him.

**020\. Animal**

"On the contrary I can be quite a gentleman, it's when James gets involved that everything gets a bit rough."

**021\. Argue**

"Will you are _not_ exterminating all of the ducks in the world and that is final!"

**022\. Kill**

Dread filled his gut as he flipped the envelope open, taking the contents out and nearly breaking into a cold sweat when he saw the picture. A familiar elegant face stared up at him, pale silver/blue eyes staring back at him warmly. The name on the file had his hands shaking. _James Carstairs_. His next target was his best friend.

**023\. Affair**

Will watched Jem's dejected form trudge down the sidewalk mentally cursing himself for putting that heartbreaking look in Jem's - _his_ Jem's- eyes.

**024.** **Movie**

"You know," Jem remarked as they came out of the theater, both their faces flushed with heat. "I believe the purpose of going to a movie is to actually _watch_ it."

**025\. Patient**

Will patiently helped him learn where everything was, talking him through crowded streets and loud noises that sounded like gunshots in his world of darkness, never once letting him go as he got used to his new predicament. And when he broke down at night because it just wasn't _fucking fair_ \- Will was there to hold him, to help him deal with the fact that he would _never_ see again.

**026\. Fever**

"Jesus, Jem." Will whispered, brushing a cold cloth across flushed skin. "I'm fairly certain you could boil water at this temperature."

**027\. Thirst**

"Thirsty?"

Jem nodded tiredly, not noticing the smirk that crossed the taller man's face until it was to late. "Will what-"

Lips slammed down on his, a cold tongue prying open his mouth to let cold relief flow through. Will pulled away licking his lips as he smiled. He held up the open water bottle. "More?"

Jem nodded, face flushed. " _More_."

**028\. Chance**

"One chance." Will pleaded desperately. "Just one more chance. _Please_ James."

**030\. Scream**

"I'm going to make you scream." Will promised, hot lips trailing up and down his neck. Jem shuddered. That night he made right that promise.


End file.
